


Forever I Will Adore You

by Explicit



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Chance Meeting, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Oneshot, Orgasm, Smalltalk, Touching, soft smut, ziggy stardust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explicit/pseuds/Explicit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't get too upset if the thing you want most slips through your fingers, perhaps something bigger and better is about to fall into your hands, so keep them at the ready!  When Gemma discovers her ticket to see Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars is a fake, her run of luck goes from bad to worse but in every dark cloud there is a silver lining and this one's name just happens to be David Bowie..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever I Will Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> A gift work.

Gemma was excited to be going to the show tonight, the atmosphere outside the venue was charged with electricity and the fans standing in line to get inside were abuzz with excitement. Tonight, for one show only, the Spiders From Mars were playing a two hour show in the very city she was visiting! Gemma was supposed to have gone home this morning but she was sure she could still catch the train home tonight after the show, there was nothing she wouldn't do to see her idol in person and she was thrilled to have even got a ticket because they had sold out almost straight away!

 

Oh but she was so ready to try and catch his eye, with her sparkling tiara and glitter all over her cheeks and all through her hair, even her top was sequined and her jeans full of rhinestones. She wore pretty rainbow glow sticks around her neck and wrists, there was no way he was going to miss her, for she had been lucky enough to get the best tickets available - front row, center seat.

 

It was almost time and Gemma handed her ticket with shaky hands to the security guard at the door, he looked at her excited face and sighed heavily, shaking his head and handing the ticket back to her.

 

"I'm sorry lady," he said unhappily, "but this ticket is fake."

 

"What?!" Gemma gasped, "but I bought it myself!"

 

"Yeah we've had a lot of these cropping up," he told her, "they're all the same, front row center seat. I'm afraid you've been had. I hope you didn't pay too much for it."

 

Gemma could hear the band warming up inside and the people behind her were getting restless, pushing and shoving.

 

"W-Well isn't there anything I can do?" Gemma asked him, her eyes brimming with tears.

 

"I'm afraid not," he shrugged, "the place is booked solid."

 

"But.. but I could just stand up the back," Gemma tried again, "I'm sure nobody will mind!"

 

The man shook his head and gently moved her aside, continuing on with his job and letting in only those with genuine tickets.

 

Gemma slowly walked away with her head hung down, feeling very sorry for herself and she sat down against the wall of the venue just around the corner. At least she could still sort of hear a faint murmur of the music from here, but Ziggy Stardust certainly wasn't going to notice her sitting on the ground in a dark alley, no matter how lit up like a Christmas tree she was. Gemma was a staunchly loyal fan however and she sat there in the cold for over two hours, she just knew he'd end up doing an encore or two and it made her smile despite her grief of being unable to see him for herself.

 

She looked up when a car slowly drove towards her, the alley was thin but this car was long and slender enough to get by. It stopped close by and Gemma squinted in the headlights, then they switched off and the car just sat there, with its engine running. By the time she realized what was going to happen, Gemma was on her feet and the door she was sitting close to suddenly burst open! Making a mad dash for the car, the Spiders From Mars hurried towards the waiting limo, their body guards standing around to clear a path if anyone was clever enough to come around to the alley. Gemma was the only one there, they glanced at her but seemed to find her non threatening and just left her alone. Gemma was glad of this, she really didn't want to be sent away before she could get a glimpse of him.

 

A few minutes went by, he still hadn't come out yet but Gemma didn't give up hope because the guards were still standing there and sure enough, he finally exited the door and Gemma was stunned for a moment. She opened her mouth to call for him, her eyes locked onto his beautiful face and his wild red hair, but nothing came out and everything looked to be in slow motion as he turned his head briefly to glance at her. He flashed her a cheeky smile, he spoke to her and then he was ushered off to the limo before she could gather her wits and respond. Just like that, it was over and he was gone. Gemma's heart was smashing into her throat and she had to sit down, her knees suddenly collapsing under her weight as she tried to recall what he had said to her. She couldn't remember his exact words but he had definitely complimented her on the way she was dressed and how she was all sparkly and glowing. She hugged her knees and suddenly broke into a huge grin, such a delayed reaction but she threw back her head and let out an ear piercing squeal of excitement that made all the dogs within earshot start barking but she just could not contain herself!

 

 

"I hate rushing about like we're on fucking speed," David Bowie complained, fluffing up his red hair and sighing heavily, "I wanted to stop for a moment and talk to that lovely lady back there!"

 

"Yeah well, if we're going to make the train before it leaves we have to hurry," Mick Ronson told him, "we've still got seventeen more shows to do in five different countries!"

 

David leaned against the window and frowned, his stomach growling hungrily.

 

"Can we at least stop for a snack?" he wondered, "I'm really starving!"

 

"I think we have a minute," Mick nodded, "but make it quick!" 

 

They directed the driver to a small cafe just on the corner of a little street close to the station, they got out and crept inside and luckily it was still open. They placed a quick order, then the others went to wait in the limo but David got distracted by the pictures of all the ice creams on the wall and then a woman walked in and noticed him.

 

"Oh my gosh! Hi Ziggy!" she gushed, holding out her hand towards him as he turned to smile at her, as if he were a dog that needed to sniff her first before she dared to approach him.

 

"Hello," David spoke shyly, unsure what he was supposed to do with the extended hand, so he took it carefully into his own and just gave it a gentle squeeze.

 

"This is the last place I ever expected to find Ziggy Stardust! Oh my god!" the woman gushed again, handing him a marker, "I don't have anything on me for you to sign, so would you please autograph my breasts?? Please!?"

 

David smiled at her awkwardly but accepted the marker and scrawled his signature over her chest.

 

"Thank you so much!" the woman beamed at him, "I'm going straight to the tattoo parlor to have this inked! See you and thanks again!"

 

David held out her pen.

 

"You forgot your- " he started, but she was gone and he stared down at the marker unhappily.

 

He would have liked for her to stick around and talk, he often got lonely since he'd broken up with Angie and it made him yearn for female company. Anyone would think that being famous would mean he'd never be alone or sad, but David had this inherent tendency to feel isolated even when surrounded by friends. He just couldn't help it, but he tried and that was what made all the difference, he obsessed over his work and kept himself happy to not think about the bad things so much. It was either that or drugs or alcohol, it all worked but at least when he was working he was doing something productive that would gain him money instead of take it from him and he could still feel good about it later, whereas with the drugs and alcohol, he always felt like shit afterwards.

 

Mick suddenly came to the door, but the order hadn't been cooked yet and he looked impatiently over at David.

 

"We're going to have to leave," Mick informed him, "come on."

 

"But the food's not ready!" David argued, tucking the marker into his pocket.

 

"No time," Mick pulled his arm, "the train's about to leave and we're not even on it!"

 

They got into the limo and it sped off, then the sky opened up and it began to pour down rain, how lucky that they had just managed to get into the station though because it was all underneath cover! The train was completely booked out, but it was alright because they already had their tickets pre-ordered and they got onto the train just fine.

 

Gemma was not faring quite so well, she was trying to board a train as well and it was completely booked! She was so unhappy, soaked to the skin because she had to run to the station, she had no money left for a taxi or a hotel and the ticket she had not used earlier could not be exchanged for a new one and she had no money to buy a ticket home. The conductor felt sorry for her though, as she stood there and shivered, telling him her woes with chattering teeth and he looked around to make sure nobody was listening or watching. He was a kindly old man with silver hair and a white mustache, twinkling blue eyes and a friendly smile.

 

"I'll tell you what," the conductor said softly, "there's a compartment in First Class that is big enough for several people but there's just the one fellow in it. I'm sure he won't mind if you shared, I like your shirt. Come on, it's this way."

 

Gemma could not believe her luck, she smiled at him gratefully and looked down at her Ziggy Stardust shirt when he complimented it.

 

"Thank you so much!" Gemma said appreciatively, following him to the front of the train and stepping up into the First Class carriage.

 

Gemma walked along the isle until they came to a compartment that was closed already, the conductor slid it open quietly and ushered Gemma inside. She saw a lot of blankets and covers, a pillow and the form of somebody underneath it all.

 

"He probably will sleep the whole way," the conductor guessed, "come and fetch me if he wakes up and objects, I'm sure we can sort out something. Good luck!"

 

He wandered away and closed the compartment door softly, Gemma slid across to the window seat and looked nervously at the bundle of bed covers but the unseen man did not seem to have woken up, so she figured she was at least good for now and she might even get home before he did wake up to make a fuss about having to share his compartment with someone too poor to get her own damn ticket. But she had spent the last of her cash on the fake ticket to see Ziggy, she had been counting on trading her unused train ticket for a new one but nothing was going right for her today, not a damn thing. Except for the one brief, shining moment when he had come out and noticed her, oh she would never, ever forget that moment for as long as she lived!

 

The trip home was a long one, so Gemma made herself comfortable and closed her eyes, it must have been only an hour or so before she was jolted out of her half dozing state by a sudden awareness that her unwitting travelling companion was waking up. Gemma sat up and fidgeted nervously, casting quick glances towards the compartment door with indecision. Should she duck out? Would he get mad if she just sat there?

 

She began to sweat and panic, then the man threw back his covers and looked straight at her, confusedly. His eyes were bright, as if he hadn't really been asleep at all and he tossed aside onto the seat next to him a flashlight and a tattered old book with dog eared corners all through it.

 

"Hello," he said shyly, smiling at her.

 

Gemma lost her voice and all bodily functions again, she was sitting in a train compartment with Ziggy Stardust himself!

 

David sat up a bit more and sheepishly shoved the book under his pillow, as though ashamed of having been caught reading on the train and he was because a glam rock star like himself was supposed to be all cool and chill, not sitting up at night reading books under the blankets with a flashlight like some nerd on a school night. Gemma wasn't sure what to say to him, she forced herself to smile back at him and she honestly could not help but adore the way he spoke to her so shyly.

 

"Hi," she said quickly, her heart racing and her palms all sweaty, "my-my name is Gem-Gemma. I really like your nails!"

 

She cringed inwardly, a hot blush creeping to her cheeks and making her feel dizzy but her favorite topics of conversation didn't seem appropriate for a big star like Ziggy.

 

"Oh, thank you very much," he said, flattered by the compliment.

 

Gemma sat awkwardly again for a moment, struggling to think of things to say that would interest him.

 

"Great, great show tonight," she gushed.

 

He pursed his lips into a polite smile and averted his gaze, she was desperate for new topics but he didn't seem too keen on talking to her at all.

 

"What're you reading?" Gemma suddenly wondered, remembering the book he'd stuffed away.

 

"Nothing," David replied quickly, "it's just a porn mag, you don't want to see that."

 

"It didn't look like any magazine I've ever seen," Gemma called him out and David smiled bashfully as he took it out and handed it to her.

 

Gemma's eyes lit up.

 

"Oh I love this novel!" she said cheerfully, "I wrote a paper on it a while back and I got top marks!"

 

His attention was focused upon her now, the keen expression on his face said it all and Gemma found herself discussing the book with him for nearly an hour and a half. He kept getting distracted and going off topic but she didn't mind because he was so charming, clever and witty that they just kept chatting away happily until his stomach suddenly growled loudly and he looked embarrassed!

 

"I guess even big stars get hungry too!" Gemma laughed but he looked uneasy now.

 

"I haven't eaten for hours," David admitted.

 

"I can go down to the buffet car for you," Gemma offered.

 

Would he trust her with his cash? 

 

"I don't have any money," David said with a pained expression on his face now, "not on me anyway."

 

He started to dig through his pack and pulled out a small, plastic card.

 

"Do you suppose they accept credit?" he wondered.

 

"It can't hurt to try," Gemma shrugged, nervously accepting the card with a trembling hand, "I'll um, I'll be right back then."

 

She stood up and left the compartment, taking in big breaths to steady herself as she headed for the buffet cart and normally there would be meals included on a train like this for the First Class travelers and she couldn't work out why it was different this time around. Gemma located the right place and was relieved to find that they did accept credit cards and she soon returned to the compartment, giving David back his card and handing him a large burger with the lot.

 

"Wow, thank you," David smiled, opening the paper immediately and taking a large bite, "mmm." 

 

Gemma unwrapped hers and felt comfortable enough to take large bites as well, because David was just stuffing his face and licking his fingers messily anyway. She was worried that he might complain about her getting herself something to eat, she was feeling just as hungry and weak but David barely even seemed to be concerned about the extra meal at all.

 

"Is there any- " he started.

 

"Here," Gemma handed him a bag of hot chips.

 

"Oh yesss," David shoved a few of them into his mouth and Gemma giggled softly, he seemed so normal!

 

She sat back and they finished their meals, sharing the bag of hot chips and squirting ketchup onto the last ones just for some flavor other than salt. Gemma felt much more relaxed around him now, he took out a beer and handed it to her but Gemma wasn't much of a drinker only she did not want to be impolite. David took out another one and opened it, swigging down half the bottle and Gemma took a few sips of hers but she wasn't keen on the taste too much.

 

"So where are you headed, Gemma?" David asked her.

 

"Home," Gemma replied, "end of the line, so I'm here 'til sunrise or a bit later." 

 

"Well you'll be stuck with me for a couple hours more at least," David informed her.

 

"Oh I don't mind!" Gemma beamed brightly at him, "but, would you mind at all if I read the book with you?"

 

David looked surprised.

 

"Right now?" he asked her, reaching under his pillow.

 

"Yes please," Gemma nodded eagerly.

 

"From the beginning?" David wondered.

 

"Just from wherever you were up to is fine," Gemma replied, sitting next to him, "I've read it a hundred times anyway."

 

"Hah me too!" David laughed and he opened the book, holding it in a position for them both to be able to read it.

 

After a while though, Gemma noticed that he slowly was pulling the book closer to himself as he got so into the story and seemed to forget she was trying to read along with him. It made her smile and she let her gaze wander from the pages up to his face, as his intense expression told her he truly was getting into the book and not just casually reading it to appear as though he was intellectual in front of her. He almost turned the page but then he did remember her and he turned to ask her if she had finished and caught her staring at him, they both smiled and blushed and Gemma looked away.

 

"Did you want to keep reading?" David asked her quietly, standing up and stretching his legs, giving a wince.

 

"Are you alright?" Gemma asked back, "your leg just made a strange sound."

 

"I hurt my knee," David replied bashfully, "I climbed up the scaffolding of the stage tonight and jumped down but it was further than I thought and I landed funny."

 

He sat back down and Gemma saw him rubbing his knee, so she reached out and tentatively took over, gently pushing his hand away to replace it with her own. He sat back to watch her for a moment, squirming a little and closing his eyes, she heard him hum softly and she blushed when he suddenly grew an erection.

 

"Sorry," he muttered a quick apology when he realized, "I didn't mean to."

 

"It's fine," Gemma said to him reassuringly, "it happens, I'm not offended or anything, really!"

 

She continued to massage his injured knee and he groaned, his erection grew and Gemma kept her expression neutral for the sake of trying to not embarrass him or herself. She knew she should probably stop but he was clearly enjoying it and she just didn't want to anyway! Biting her lower lip, Gemma slowly slid her hand up along his thigh and he suddenly straightened up to grasp her wrist very gently but firmly.

 

"What are you doing?" he asked her breathily, eyes half closed but slowly opening wider.

 

She could feel her face burning very hot, perhaps she had got her signals crossed or something? She could not form a word but he took a chance and leaned in to kiss her parted lips. Gemma closed her eyes, engaging into the kiss with him and feeling her heart nearly exploding through her ribs! His hand came to rest upon her waist and she slid her own hand boldly towards the tent in his tight pants. David's hand slowly trailed up under her shirt, his fingertips running in circles over her soft stomach and Gemma moaned into his mouth quietly, encouraging him to explore higher! His thighs parted and she gave his erection a firm squeeze through his pants, they felt silky and smooth as she ran her fingers up and down the underside of his length. His groans into her mouth were getting louder and less controlled, though she did notice his flushed, hot cheeks and wished for him to be not so ashamed of himself because she really wanted this to happen so much but was just too nervous to flirt with him a lot. Gemma felt his hand push up under her bra and he firmly grasped her breast, massaging it in his palm and squeezing it with his fingers firmly. Gemma pulled away from his lips, moaning loudly and lowering her head to latch onto his neck.

 

David writhed and moaned, telling her quietly that he liked it and to please do it more, Gemma willingly obliged and thrilled at being able to pleasure him and that he wasn't shy to tell her what worked for him so that she didn't make a fool of herself. She enjoyed kissing his neck, running her fingers through his red, fluffy hair and then dotting his face with wet, open mouthed kisses all over! His fingers slowly trailed back down over her ribs and stomach, Gemma shifted and his hand slid down into her panties without hesitation. Parting her thighs and thrusting upwards, Gemma encouraged his initiative and was rewarded with his fingertips now slicking over her sensitive clitoris. She tugged at his pants, working her hand down into them and grasping his hot, throbbing shaft into her palm for real, making him gasp and moan, his mouth opening to seek hers. Plunging into another passion filled kiss, they each worked the other up into a near frenzy of caressing, squeezing and bucking, moans and groans filled their ears over the soft clack-clack of the train running along it's track. Gemma climaxed with a surge and jolt of her body, her squeal muffled and swallowed by their shared kiss and his tongue probing into her mouth.

 

David threw back his head then and she attacked his neck with her soft lips, tonguing his throat and kissing it with soft grazes of her teeth over his sensitive flesh. He started to breathe quite short and sharp, then he began to shake and finally he cried out and she launched her mouth onto his to swallow his groans of release, they sounded so sexy and she wanted them all to herself without drawing onlookers from outside the compartment to investigate the noise. They parted after they had calmed down, breathing hard and smiling at each other shyly, looking quite disheveled but satisfied.

 

"I think I should uhm," David looked uncomfortable.

 

"Oh!" Gemma smiled at him awkwardly, "yes, alright."

 

He took some extra clothes with him and left to go into the bathroom, then he returned shortly after he'd cleaned himself up and he put his soiled underpants and pants into a plastic bag in his pack.

 

"So, what do you want to do now?" Gemma wondered.

 

David curled up onto the seat and Gemma accepted his invitation to cuddle up with him and they lay there together, her back pressed into his front and his arms around her, holding hands with her as they rested them upon her stomach. She smiled as she felt his body relax and she knew he was going to sleep, so she closed her eyes to enjoy this moment for as long as she could until his stop came along and would take her away from him. But she was okay with that, he had his life and she had hers, they had shared in this night together and she would never forget it.

 

"I love you, David," Gemma whispered to his sleeping form softly, wincing in the sudden light as Mick pulled open the compartment door to announce that it was time to go...

 

***


End file.
